


before the morning comes, the story's told

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Poe, Jealous Poe, Jealousy, M/M, One Night Stands, Spoiler Alert: They Have SEX, The author needs to stop naming fics after songs, there we go, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finn, Rey and Poe are all on a night out mid mission, which is all well and good until Poe's jealousy makes a guest appearance.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 250





	before the morning comes, the story's told

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by two anonymous messages on curious cat! this is for you (whoever you are)

Poe didn't mind himself a party every once in a while, and when one existed in the super-serious Resistance, it was good to have a break. A bit of good music, some snacks, a drink or two if you feel like it. Even though he believed he doesn't deserve it, right now, a break is exactly what Poe needed.

It was the first evening of a mission into the centre of a capitalist's paradise, and Finn and Rey had already dragged Poe out to show them the nighttime lifestyle. Through his many years of adulthood, Poe hadn't particularly gone out to clubs and such, but he knew how to fake it to his friends. They had never done this before, so  surely  it couldn't be that difficult to fool them into thinking he had done it a million times before?

Poe shuffled his friends to the bar, trying to keep them away from potentially not-so-nice patrons inside. Yes, Finn and Rey could handle themselves, but he preferred not to go out of his way to put them into tricky situations. He smiled at the bartender, calling for a drink for himself and his friends. He slipped a few credits to the bartender and gave a toast to his friends first night out.

The trio chuckled amongst themselves and drank with smiles on their faces. Finn grabbed Rey's glass before she drank the entire thing in one gulp. She frowned but giggled, leaning her elbow on the table and looking up at Finn. They began to chat with each other, while Poe sat on the outside of their conversation.

Poe was not a fan of exclusion, especially since he was a leader and was in the centre of everyone's attention at all times. Yet, there he was, lips pursed as Finn and Rey laughed at each other's inside jokes. Poe was the one who brought them both out for the night, so he should join in. He should be talking. He liked to talk, but no. He tried finding a conversation opening, but all he did was sit there with his glass to his lips and a desperate attempt to not scowl.

That wasn't the worst of the problem, though. Yes, he was jealous of them talking regardless, but Finn was paying more attention to Rey than he was to him. Rey was a good friend, and he knew Finn trusted her with everything, and perhaps more than Finn trusted him.

Finn was sweet around Poe, looking out for him at all times and usually giving him the time of day, but it always seemed like Rey was Finn's priority. It was okay though, Poe had the Resistance to worry about, but he wanted Finn to be  his . He could see Finn and Rey getting together one day and he usually denied it, but not now. Perhaps they'd even get together tonight?

Poe decided not to think about it. He was down to the last pitiful sip of his drink and was about to order another, but Finn and Rey turned to face him. He threw back the final sip and gave a forced, pathetic smile.

"Are you all right, there?" Rey said, her glass finally back in her hands, "You can join in with us if you want."

"No, I'm okay," Poe said without thinking, and he instantly regretted it. That was the exact opposite of what he wanted to say, what he felt like he needed to say. " Dameron you absolute idiot, " he thought to himself.

Rey looked to Finn and they both shrugged.

"If that's what you want," Finn said into his glass, "Just let us know when you feel like talking."

To Poe, that sounded passive-aggressive as hell. He began to freak out silently in a burst of regret and self-pity and ordered that second drank. He drank as much of it as he could at once, pretending it didn't make him feel like his throat was on fire, and then shoving it to the far side of the bar and getting out of his seat.

As soon as Poe stood up he felt a little dizzy with vague tipsiness, his lack of focus making him almost lose his footing, but he grabbed onto the edge of the bar and sighed. He started to think that going out was a bad idea. He turned to walk away, having no particular destination in mind, and he had only made a few steps before Finn appeared beside him.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked, grabbing onto Poe's shoulder. 

Poe turned to look at Finn and opened his mouth to respond, but then noticed Rey wasn't with him. "Where's Rey? We should stay as a group! None of us have ever been here before and-"

Finn rolled his eyes, "Says you who just walked away from us," he turned to look at the bar and then back at Poe, "Besides, she'll be fine. She can manage by herself. She is  the  Rey, after all."

" Yeah,  the Rey. What about  the  Poe? " Poe thought, biting his tipsy tongue. He didn't even know what that thought meant, but it sounded wrong. He stared at Finn, stuck for words.

"Hello in there?" Finn tapped his fingers against where he held Poe's shoulder and pulled him a fraction of an inch closer. "You haven't answered my question and I'm kind of worried about you. Rey is too."

" Oh, of course, Rey is ," Poe's thoughts were louder now. Rey was great, he loved her as much as he could love a friend, and she hadn't done a single thing wrong, but she was a problem right now. " Of course they come as a package deal. "

Finn cocked his brow and shook his head, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Poe froze. He swore his heart stopped beating, and his eyes widened as he stared at Finn. "Did I just say all that aloud?" When Finn nodded, he swore and shook his head, scrambling for an excuse, "I didn't mean it! The alcohol's just getting to me and-"

Finn chuckled, shaking his head. "I get it. You want to hang out with  both  of us. you can just say it next time, you don't have to run off from us. We don't bite-," Finn laughed a little more, "Well, maybe Rey does, but we don't know that for sure."

How was Finn so oblivious? He was intelligent and always on top of the game, except he couldn't pick up on any of Poe's affections, even when he admitted he was bothered by Rey being there. He didn't even know how Finn got him wanting to be in their circle while they flirted with each other out of him expressing his distaste for Rey being there.

"I'm fine," Poe lied through his teeth, "I swear." He looked behind Finn again, but now Rey wasn't there. He looked in every which way, but she was gone. Finn caught on and looked behind himself, his own eyes widening as he searched for her.

"She'll be okay. you said so yourself," Poe smirked, "Maybe she met someone." He watched Finn turn around, scanning each tiny detail of his face for the tiniest trace of jealousy. Yes, every detail of Finn's gorgeous face, until he found himself staring too long.

The corners of Finn's mouth upturned, and he looked into Poe's eyes. "Good for her," He smiled wider, leaving Poe on edge, "And hey, that means there's time for you and me to hang out alone for a while."

Poe let out a relieved sigh, but a hint of anxiety still sang in his voice. "I," His eyes softened and his heart skipped a beat, "I'd like that." He was glad, but this was a friends thing. Besides, he hadn't had a chance to catch up with Finn in a long time.

The pair looked for somewhere to sit together, but tonight, the bar was packed. Poe offered to buy Finn another drink, to which he said yes, so they stood in the corner against a wall as they sipped on their drinks and made small talk. Poe was more reserved than usual, but with each sip he let himself relax a little bit.

Finn finished his drink first, and Poe was drinking his much slower than usual. Neither man was drunk yet, though they were tipsy as hell, and Poe was far more gone than Finn. Poe's tolerance must have really gone down after drinking so little during the past few months.

"And so, General Organa said to me," Poe leaned against the wall, going on about some ridiculous thing Finn could barely keep up with, "She said that I'd have to, uh," He clicked his fingers whilst searching for the right word, "What's the word?"

"I have no idea," Finn leaned closer, "And you're talking really loudly."

Poe chuckled, silencing it behind a bite of his lip, and leaned in closer. He lowered his voice as much as he could, his words barely audible, "Is this quiet enough?" He giggled when Finn rolled his eyes, proud of himself for his joke. He silenced when Finn looked at him for a moment, looking like he was considering something.

“You talk a lot more when you drink, you know that right?" Finn smiled.

"Why don't you shut me up, then?" Poe couldn't help himself, and he barely noticed what he said until he saw the look on Finn's face. He looked confused, yet focused, yet a million other things at once.

Finn leaned in closer to Poe, closer than they usually got (which is saying something; they're very affectionate friends) and gazing up and down Poe's face. "How can I do that?"

"Well first you gotta promise me you don't have anything going on with Rey," Poe smirked, raising his brows and leaning harder against the wall.

"She's my friend. nothing more."

Poe smiled and shifted, moving his arm from the wall to wrap it around Finn's neck, "And then you already know what you gotta do. Otherwise, I'll just keep talking, and talking and  talk- " He was cut off by Finn kissing him. Never did Poe think this would happen. Never did he think that he'd actually get to kiss Finn, whose lips were soft and tasted like sweet alcohol.

Finn grazed his hand down Poe's side, pulling him in closer by the waist, making Poe gasp against his mouth. Poe leaned into the kiss harder, his technique messier than usual, but he didn't care, and neither did Finn. His desire was acting faster than the realisation of, " I'm actually kissing the man I'm ridiculously in love with. "

Sure, it was a bar and it wasn't like anyone was watching, but Finn suggested they get a little more privacy. He didn't want to be one of those people who mess about (If that was even going to happen) right where everyone can watch. He valued keeping himself respectable.

"Where'd you wanna go?" Finn asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Wherever no one's gonna care about what I wanna do with you." Poe mumbled, realising how rushed and precocious that statement was.

Finn laughed, so wildly entertained by this side of Poe. He knew it wasn't  entirely  the alcohol talking, which sent a shiver up his spine. "Oh, so you already want to do things with me, huh? We kiss for the first time and you're already asking for more." Finn pulled Poe beside him, arm wrapped around his waist, "My guess is you like me?"

"Shh," Said Poe, leaning in to kiss the stretch of Finn's neck that was visible above his collar, "I wasn't supposed to tell you." He looked back up at Finn. "But hey, you like me too if you're gonna whisk me away so you can kiss me more."

Finn smirked. "You're a genius."

\---

Finn and Poe had managed to score themselves a room at a hotel for the night. To the front desk attendant, it undoubtedly looked dodgy; two men alone who had the faintest scent of alcohol on them with no luggage asking for an overnight room with only one bed. This was a huge city, though. The staff were used to it.

"What about Rey?" Poe asked, impatiently waiting for Finn to manage to get the key card to open the door, "We've left her alone with no warning and she won't know where we've gone when we don't go back to the Falcon later tonight," He winced, "Well, if we don't go back."

Finn opened the door and dragged Poe inside, waiting for it to slide shut before answering. "As I said earlier, she can manage."

Poe sighed with a smile. He went to talk, but Finn kissed him again with more fire than he had in the bar. Finn pushed him against the nearby wall, careful not to injure Poe, one hand beside Poe's head and the other gripping his waist.

"Finn," Poe mumbled. It was rare he used Finn's actual name, and it brought a smile to Finn's face, "I think," Poe kissed Finn between each word, "That we've already made out enough," He sighed, "And that I would love to go down on you right now."

Finn pulled away from Poe, and for a moment Poe was terrified that he fucked up, until Finn smiled. "Do it," He reached down to his belt, thumbs hooking under it, "Please." He hadn't even unclasped his belt by the time Poe fell to his knees, waiting for what he wanted. When Finn's belt hit the ground, Poe bit his lip and pulled Finn's trousers a little past his knees. He'd worry about his boots later.

Poe looked up at Finn, eyes wide and hair already a mess before Finn tangled his fingers in it. He leaned forward, enjoying the way Finn shivered from his breath against his dick. With one clean stripe, he traced his tongue from the base of his shaft, all the way up until it circled the head and he heard Finn's breath hitch.

Poe relaxed for a moment, breathing deep, smirking when Finn's grip on his hair tightened. He gripped the base of Finn's dick, settling up on his knees a little higher to get a better angle, and he wrapped lips around the head and carefully took as much of Finn into his mouth as he currently could.

When Finn seemed okay for more, and Poe's gag reflex relaxed, he tried to go further towards the base of his dick and retreating, slowly pulling his mouth off. He caught his breath and went back in for more, dancing his tongue against the head every time he pulled away.

"How rough do you wanna do this with me?" Poe asked, his lips wet with his own saliva, "Because I want you to fuck my throat. If that's okay with you."

"Okay," Finn said, tilting Poe's chin up under his forefinger, "Tap me if it gets too much or you want to stop."

"Yes sir," Poe winked. They chuckled together, Poe thinking he was hilarious and then catching Finn off guard by going back to sucking his dick. He stopped for a moment, breathing through his nose when Finn steadily but gently thrust a little further into his mouth, getting the go-ahead when Poe worked harder.

Every time Finn's dick hit the back of his throat, Poe gagged the slightest bit. At first, Finn worried that he was doing too much, but then Poe gave him a thumbs up. Each thrust sent shockwaves through Poe, each one going straight to his own dick that now begged to be touched. Well, it had since the moment he got carried away talking to Finn alone in the bar, but now that he was actually here with Finn half-naked and with his dick in his mouth, he couldn't help bear to leave it alone.

Poe blindly unbuckled his belt and undid the button of his trousers, still gladly getting deep throated by Finn, and snaked his hand to his dick. He didn't manage much movement, too caught up in the brilliant feeling of Finn's dick heavy against his tongue and the way it filled his mouth, but it still felt good. His own breathing quickened, and he worked himself harder, and it felt much better. He felt disappointed when Finn stopped and pulled out of his mouth.

"Do you want some help down there?" Finn looked at Poe's swollen, pink-bordering-on-red lips, wanting to go back to kiss him even though he'd get a faint taste of himself.

Poe hummed, sort of in disbelief that this was actually happening, but then he nodded. "Please. Blow me, eat my ass, hell, fuck me. I don't care which, just please do it. You don't know how much I've wanted to fuck you." He sat back on his heels and pouted up at Finn.

"Take your boots off and come onto the bed with me," Finn froze and chuckled when Poe cocked his head, "Note that come. I mean, you can when you actually get your ass up here."

Poe was already pulling off his boots, throwing them to the side as he clambered onto the bed with Finn, only in his shirt. Pre-come smeared against the head of his dick, and he pushed Finn onto his back and climbed on top of him to straddle his waist. He leaned forward to make out with him, careful not to jab him with his elbow. Finn grabbed Poe's ass, his grip harsh and experimental and so fucking good.

Finn was lost in how Poe kissed him, with a little too much teeth, and the seeming knowledge of not knowing what to do, only what he wanted to do. It was true, Poe's mind was enthralled, completely captivated by the way Finn held him and all the things he could do to him.

"Do you," Poe kissed down to Finn's neck, sucking the skin, "Want to," He sighed when Finn dragged his nails down his back, "Properly fuck me?" He felt a droplet of pre-come bead at the head of his dick, some smearing against himself while some splashed down onto Finn. He  needed  Finn.

"Of course," Finn gasped as Poe bit into his neck. "You got anything for it?"

Who was Finn kidding? Of course Poe was ready. He was always ready for anything.

"Pocket of my pants," Poe mumbled against Finn's neck. "Let me grab it." Finn nodded and let him go, and as fast as lightning, he scrambled to retrieve the condom and teensy bottle of not-so-cheap lube. He was careful not to drop either as he returned to Finn with perhaps too much excitement.

Poe jumped back up onto the bed, grinning as he passed the aforementioned condom and lube to Finn. When Finn grabbed them, he looked between them and Poe's hopeful, excited expression, and returned his smile.

"C'mere, Flyboy," Finn chuckled, lips tight in a smile, "Don't keep me waiting." He raised his brows and tilted his head up, signalling for Poe to hurry the fuck up and get his ass over to him.

"Flyboy, huh?" Poe smirked and then looked back at Finn, "How'd you wanna do this?" Poe crawled closer, on his knees, leaning in towards Finn. When he closed his eyes he could already picture Finn fucking him, and he bit his lip, suppressing imaginary moans. Hell, if Finn could make him feel like that, then he'd be happy for the rest of his life.

Finn pondered it for a moment, keeping Poe impatient. He pressed his lips together and sighed, "You on your back? I wanna see your face when I fuck you."

"I like the sound of that," Poe sat back on his heels and waited for Finn to move so they could switch places. When Finn had moved out of the way, Poe turned and fell back, hitting the uncomfortable mattress. He laughed, stretching one hand behind his head. His shirt was still on, but he couldn't be bothered taking it off.

Poe groaned and spread his legs further apart, muscles tightening when Finn leaned up to kiss him, then down his body and to his dick. He took it in his mouth for a moment, Poe gasping, desperate for more until Finn withdrew and shuffled down to kiss the insides of Poe's thighs.

"D'you want fingers first?" Finn mumbled, kissing down from Poe's thigh down to the inside crease of his hip. His words vibrated against Poe's skin, making him whimper and plead.

"Yeah," Poe breathed as deep as he could, forcing himself to not get too carried away yet. He dug his toes into the mattress when he heard the bottle uncap and felt one of Finn's strong hands push one of his thighs to the side, and the other moving towards his ass. His heart beat a mile a minute when Finn's slick fingers traced down his ass, circling his asshole and slowly, delicately pushing inside of Poe.

Finn waited for a moment, checking that Poe was okay with it, and he pressed in further and pulled out slowly, repeating this motion and enjoying in the quickening of Poe's breath. He slid in a second finger, kissing the inside of Poe's thigh again and listening to Poe's harsh whimpers and sighs. This wasn't simply boring preparation now, only Finn teasing Poe.

"Fuck me," Poe said, moaning when Finn shifted his fingers into another angle and worked faster, "Finn," His breath hitched, "Please."

"What was that?" Finn smiled and pulled the skin of Poe's thigh between his teeth.

Never in a million years would Poe have for a second thought Finn would be like this in bed; so fresh and headstrong and fun. He whimpered and rocked back on Finn's fingers, "Please fuck me. Hard."

Finn chuckled and pulled away. Poe sighed in relief but felt disappointed that he was no longer being touched at all. It felt like an eternity before Finn rolled on the condom and ran a slick layer of lube around it. He leaned over Poe, pressing the head of his dick against Poe's asshole and asking him if he was sure he was okay with it.

"I want it," Poe said pulling Finn in for a kiss. He was about to speak again when slowly, Finn pressed inside him. His back arched and he moaned, and Finn revelled in Poe's reaction. Poe waited for him to bottom out, which drew a loud gasp from him that was only followed by more with the tiny thrusts Finn gave him.

Sure, Poe had been fucked by other people, but no one else compared to this. Not when Poe had been pining for this man forever and spent quiet, lonesome nights jerking himself off to the idea of situations exactly like the one he was in right now. Finn felt warm, thick, and so fucking good as he pulled out slowly and thrust back in, harder.

Finn's hips pushed against Poe's, nudging his thighs a fraction wider to get himself at a more comfortable angle. One of his arms braced himself next to Poe, and the other rested in the crook of Poe's waist, holding on through each time he thrust into Poe with a steady rhythm. He groaned into his harsher movements, thrilled when Poe complied with his own delightful sounds. He watched as Poe threw his head back and closed his eyes, consumed by the moment.

"You're so good," Poe mumbled, breath hot as he sighed. "Just like, oh fuck, just like that." He draped one arm over Finn's shoulders, pulling him closer in an action that forced him to drive into him harder. It angled him inside him better, Finn's dick brushing against where Poe needed it most. "C'mon, buddy- ah, fuck."

"You talk a lot," Finn smiled. He groaned, pleasure building up and only intensifying when Poe gave him a smartass remark before rushing in for a heated kiss. He scraped his nails down Poe's side, chuckling against Poe's mouth when he tensed up, then reaching underneath himself to grab Poe's dick.

"You're in the danger zone if you wanna do that," Poe shuffled Finn's hand out of the way and started to jerk himself off, breath hitching when Finn slowed down too but thrusting in hard, "So let me do it so you can fuck me better." 

"Fuck you better?" Finn smiled and cocked his head, "An interesting choice of words, but," He braced himself, hunched over Poe and fucked him as hard and fast as he could, "This okay?"

Poe tilted his head against the mattress, moaning low with all the desperation he had. He wrapped his hand around his dick tighter and moved as fast as he could, unable to stop his moans and the rapidly building pleasure he felt. "You've got me so cl-" He could barely breathe, "Close."

Finn leaned down, brushing his lips against Poe's, then resting them on the shell of Poe's ear. "Come for me," He kissed a small patch of Poe's neck beneath his ear, "Please?"

Poe arched his back, groaning into the tipping point, "Fuck," He was bordering on yelling, "You're so, ah." He jolted into it, eyes closed tight when he worked himself through his personal bliss, unbothered by the sticky mess of him spilling into his own hand. It felt like an eternity, an exquisite eternity, but also like it hadn't been long enough.

With heavy eyelids and worn out breaths, he smiled at Finn, thankful. He kissed him, open-mouthed, and he whispered, "Come on baby," He hooked both his arms around Finn's shoulders, tight, "Now you gotta come for me." He felt proud through the quickening of Finn's breaths, "Yeah, just like that." He muttered more praises over and over again, not making sense to either himself or Finn.

Finn thrust into him one harsh, final time, his hips stuttering through his orgasm. His body softened and he caught his breath, leaning against Poe. For a moment, they were silent, the only sounds being their breathing.

"This is not how I thought my night was going to go," Finn smiled.

Poe planted a sweet, barely-there kiss against Finn's lips, "Is that such a bad thing?"

\---

Poe woke up, already feeling the tiniest effects of a hangover that wasn't going to fully hit him. He stretched his legs out and yawned, shuffling under the covers. His foot bumped something, no, someone, and he realised he wasn't in his bunk in the Millennium Falcon.

Bleary eyed, he hoisted himself up onto his elbow, letting his eyes adjust to the dim room. He shook his head, warding off his grogginess, and looked to the other side of his bed. There, somehow to his surprise, lay Finn asleep.

The puzzle pieces of why they were sharing a bed took a moment to settle in Poe's head, and then his jaw dropped. "Did I just sleep with Finn?" He said aloud, "As in, did we have sex last night?"

He felt the mattress shuffle beside him, and Finn turned to face him, looking just as confused as he did. Poe realised he himself was in nothing but Finn's shirt, and when he looked down, he realised that meant Finn wasn't wearing anything.

"Poe?" Finn gasped. His eyes widened, then he scrunched them shut, checking to see if he was dreaming. "What are you doing in my clothes? And my bed?" He looked around, "Wait, this isn't even my bed."

"Where the hell are we?" Poe said, voice weary yet concerned. 

Finn knitted his brows, shuffling himself to sit up. He yawned, and his eyes scanned the room. When he came to his own realisation of what happened last night, he turned back to face Poe. He ignored Poe's question and said, "We had sex last night," He paused, "Didn't we?"

"I guess so," Poe hesitated to say it, and pinched Finn's shirt, "Thanks for the shirt, by the way.”

Finn fell silent. "Where's Rey?" He put his head in his hand and cursed, "We left her behind wherever we were, didn't we?"

Despite the fact that he literally had sex Finn last night, Poe's stomach still lurched when Finn mentioned Rey and he held back a frown. He sighed.

"Ah, shit,” That one was serious, “I guess so, and that means we'd better go look for her." Poe bit his tongue to stop talking and shuffled to get up, but Finn grabbed his hand. He looked down at Finn's grip, then back at Finn's eyes, "What are you doing?"

Finn smiled, closing his sleepy eyes for a moment before jolting into full consciousness again, "I don't want you to walk away from this. Not yet." He yawned, "Just. Stay with me for a while, please?"

"Why?" Poe whispered, the air intense. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, each thump echoing with anxiety.

"I want you to."

Poe smiled, weary but glad. He didn't need to reply, and there was no reason for it anyway. Right now, despite the million questions, and even though the moment wasn't going to last, the galaxy was only Finn and Poe.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
